Hair Cut
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan take Jackson to get his hair cut.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Smuffly and Lil Badger 101 for your reviews for my story "Drawings And Italy." I hope you all enjoy that story, as well as "Catching Up Over Lunch," which is a friendship story between Morgan and Sofia Curtis. Please read and review those as well!**

**In case you can't tell, my now-preteen nephew is the inspiration for some of my "Jackson" stories. This one came to me when I thought about him and his sister, who's a professional beautician. I remember how, even though he loves his big sister, he dreaded getting his haircut. So I wondered how Jackson would react to his first haircut...or at least his first with Greg. Anyway, enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy the story...and please review!**

Jackson Sanders sat in the chair at the hairstylist's waiting for the stylist to call him over. He couldn't remember ever having his hair cut before, and wasn't sure he wanted to be there now. Still, he sat with his father, Greg, waiting to get his hair cut.

Looking at his father with wide eyes, Jackson asked, "Is da hair cut gunna hurt?"

Greg smiled warmly at his nervous son. "No, it won't. And you are going to look so handsome."

Jackson thought for a minute. "I handsome now, daddy."

"Yes, you are," Greg said with a soft laugh. "But you've gotta get your hair cut. It's getting so long." Greg ran a hand through his son's red hair that had grown longer and a bit more shaggy.

Morgan arrived and smiled at her two favorite gentlemen. "Hey, guys!"

"Mama!" Jackson jumped off the chair and rushed over to hug her.

"Hello, sweet pea!"

Jackson smiled up at Morgan. "I gunna get my hair cut!"

"Yeah!"

Just then, the stylist called Jackson's name. The little boy hid behind Morgan.

"Sweetie, it's okay," Morgan assured the little boy with his arms wrapped around her legs.

Greg smiled reassuringly at his son. "Jacks, it's okay. It's not going to hurt."

Jackson peered at his father with wide eyes. "It not?"

"Nope. And it'll be over before you know it." Greg held his hand out and Jackson slowly reached out his hand.

"Not gunna hurt?" Jackson asked softly.

"Not going to hurt, I promise." Greg smiled and led Jackson to the stylist's chair.

Jackson sat in the big chair, looking at all the tools the stylist had. When the stylist took out a cape and wrapped it around him, Jackson smiled and laughed.

"That is so hopefully you won't get any hair on your clothes," the woman explained.

"My hair gunna fall down?" Jackson asked her.

"Well, it'll fall when I trim it." She took out a small spray bottle of water and sprayed Jackson's hair.

Jackson laughed. "I no need a bath!"

Greg laughed. "That's so she can cut your hair a little easier."

Jackson smiled...until the stylist picked up her scissors. Then his eyes grew wide. "Why you get dose?"

"That's what I cut your hair with," the stylist explained.

"Dat's sharp!" Jackson said.

"Yeah, but I won't hurt you," the stylist assured him. As she moved to cut his hair, Jackson moved back in his chair.

"Jackson," Greg said. "She knows what she's doing. She knows how to cut hair."

"NO!" Jackson insisted.

Greg sighed and knelt in front of his son. "Jacks, look at me." Jackson looked at his father. "It's not going to hurt at all, and I promise it'll be over before you know it. She's not going to hurt you."

Jackson sniffed, trying not to cry. "O-Okay."

Greg smiled as the stylist combed Jackson's hair and began cutting. As little locks of red hair fell, Greg smiled sadly. He was happy that he could be there for his son when he was scared, but wished he could have been there for his very first haircut.

Morgan walked up and put her hand on Greg's shoulder. "He's doing well," she said.

"Yeah," Greg said without taking his eyes off Jackson. "You're doing good, Jacks."

The stylist trimmed and snipped for a few minutes, then combed and styled Jackson's hair.

Jackson kept his eyes tightly closed the whole time. After what seemed a very long time to a little boy, the stylist said, "You can open your eyes now. I'm done."

Jackson looked in the big mirror at his new haircut. A smile gradually came to his face when he saw how nice he looked. He ran a hand through his hair. "I look good!"

Greg and Morgan laughed, both happy Jackson liked his new haircut and looked so handsome. "You look so handsome, sweetie," Morgan said.

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "You are one handsome guy."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! I got my hair cut! Daddy, I handsome!"

All the adults laughed softly. "You like it?" the stylist asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson agreed. The stylist took the cape off and brushed away the stray hairs. Jackson laughed. "I look handsome! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" The stylist said.

Jackson bounded into his father's arms. "Daddy! Mama! I got my hair cut!"

"You sure did!" Morgan said as she smiled at the happy child. "You look so pretty."

Jackson laughed. "Mama, I not pretty, I handsome!"

Morgan laughed softly. "You sure are."

Greg looked at his smiling, happy son. "You are gorgeous, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "An' it not hurt, daddy!"

"Nope!" Greg said as he lifted his happy son into his arms. "Doesn't hurt to be handsome, huh?"

"Nope!" Jackson said with a laugh. "I handsome!"

**The End.**


End file.
